Never Coming Home
by X-Hayze-chan-X
Summary: The name that once used to strike fear into the hearts of many now struck despair into the hearts of those who once held him dear." An angsty, MCR-based fic with a surprisingly happy ending. Germancest. T for gore, language, and gay incest.


**A/N: I was surfing for stories with Prussia, because he is awesome, and found this one called Coming Home. It's good - check it out. Anywhoo, 'Ghost of You' by My Chemical Romance got stuck in my head. It's the theme music for this whole damn thing. I remembered the music video, which makes me cry every time, and... well, you'll see. I was sad so I wrote about my favorite character in a way that made me more sad, and then just reversed it so I wouldn't die of sadness. . **

**Warnings: Germancest and swearing and death and blood and angst, all wrapped up in a happy ending. Weird, huh? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or its various nouns, nor do I own My Chemical Romance or their song (or the video for) 'Ghost of You'. I'd have lotsa cash if I did. **

**Another thing: Ludwig is listening to Ghost of You on repeat. That's what Prussia means when he says "Listening to this emo bullcrap". I have nothing against MCR; in fact, I'm a proud member of the MCRmy and living life on the murder scene. But that's what I'd expect Gilbert to say. **

**One more thing: I saw Gilbert's name as Weillschmidt and Beilschmidt, but this website I went to said that Beilschmidt was more authentic or something... I dunno. I've seen Weillschmidt used a lot more, personally, so I'm used to him being called that, so I put it. Woohoo. Whatever. I'm also sorry for all the Prussia fans out there: I'm one too, so just keep in mind that this WILL have a happy ending. Like most of my angsty fails. **

**Now, on with my newest fail! **

Gilbert Weillschmidt.

The name that once used to strike fear into the hearts of many now struck despair into the hearts of those who once held him dear.

Ludwig cried, cried hard for the man who raised him, protected him, fought with him. His brother.

"Gilbert… There were so many things left unsaid…"

_It was a rainy day. The ground, however, was not soaked with water. _

_It was soaked with blood. The soldiers' bodies lay in heaps on the ground. But Ludwig only had eyes for one of them. _

"_GILBERT!" he cried. "No, stay awake! You have to stay awake!" He tried to run over to the Prussian, but his comrades – Feliciano and Kiku – held him back. "Ludwig-san," Kiku said sympathetically, tears brimming in his own eyes as well, "you cannot help him now. To go out there now would be suicide!" _

"_THEN I'LL DIE WITH MY BRUDER!" he shot back. _

"_Ludwig, please!" Feliciano yelled. "You've got to stay here! You can't help him!" He, too, was crying. _

_Ludwig finally wrenched from the grip of his allies and ran over to his brother. _

"_Bruder…" he said, "Why did you do it?" _

"_I…" Gilbert coughed up some blood, "I… couldn't live… without my little… brother." _

"_Gilbert, you can't die! Don't you die on me!" he commanded, tears spilling down his face to mix with the rain and the grime of war. _

_Gilbert smiled. "D-don't worry, West," he panted. "I'm… too awesome… to die. The idea of… m-me… will still live… after me." _

_Ludwig held him close. "No… Don't go! I need you!" _

"_Ludwig… Take this," he said, shakily pressing a blood-stained note to his brother's gloved palm. "All the things… I've never told you… are there. I wrote it… in case… and now I'm… never coming home." _

"_Gilbert, don't you dare talk like that!" Ludwig said, panicking. "You're coming home! The medics will save you!" _

"_West… Ludwig… Just… give me one thing… please…" _

"_What is it?" he asked frantically. _

_Gilbert leaned up, meeting Ludwig's lips with his own bloody ones. _

"_A kiss… before I go…" he whispered. _

_Ludwig kissed him back with all his soul, though he had no idea why. Gilbert was coming home, right? He'd be home and back to not feeding the dogs, making a mess, annoying everyone, threatening to 'invade everyone's vital regions' with his 'five meters'… _

"_One more thing…" he whispered, pulling away. _

"_Anything, East. Anything," he fervently replied. _

"_Well, two," he said with a ghost of his infamous smirk. "Firstly, be sure… that my awesomeness… is known worldwide." _

_Ludwig nodded. _

"_And secondly… I need you to be the last thing I see before I die. Ich liebe dich," he murmured. "More than a brother." _

_Ludwig's eyes widened. "G-Gilbert," he stammered. _

_But it was too late. With one last kiss to the lips, his final breath passed to Ludwig's lips, and his red eyes dimmed in the face of Death. _

"_Ich liebe dich auch!" he yelled, wishing, hoping, praying that his dearly departed older brother could hear him. _

_But Gilbert's face remained the way it was when the light left his eyes, with just that little smirk left. _

The memory brought fresh tears to Ludwig's eyes. He had never gotten to reply, at least, not so his dear brother could hear him. He never got to…

He silently re-read the note in his hand for what was probably the trillionth time since that fateful day, years ago.

_Dear West. _

_Ludwig. _

_I got this weird feeling, like today would be my last day. And I know you'd either call me crazy or keep me from fighting – probably both – so instead of pouring my heart and soul out to you like some mushy schoolgirl in person, I'm pouring my heart and soul out to you like some mushy schoolgirl in a letter. Much more schoolgirl-ish. _

_Moving on. _

_That day that I found you, broken and bleeding, I knew that I had to save you. I had no idea why. It was the weirdest feeling that I'd ever gotten. Like, instead of laughing and watching you die, maybe stepping on you or kicking you for good measure, I wanted to help. And you're the only person I've ever felt that for. _

_So I saved you, gave you new territory, a new name. You subsequently lost all your memories, but that was okay. Because I was all you needed now, I was sure of it. And I raised you. My little brother. I taught you everything you know, West. You'd better be fucking grateful. _

_Again, moving on. _

_From there, I kept wondering what the hell this feeling I got was. As you got older, handsomer, awesomer, I felt it, stronger and stronger. Pretty soon you were taller than me! I had no idea where the time went; I still have no idea. _

_And by time you were all grown up, I had finally figured out what it was. _

_There was a reason that you were the only person I could ever stand, the only one I never wanted to see crying or hurting. There was a reason that I saved you, that I raised you, that I helped you. _

_Figured it out yet? _

_Love, little brother. At first, I thought it was just brotherly love. But then I realized that I wouldn't be feeling the things I was feeling and thinking the things I was thinking and dreaming the things I was dreaming – by the way, if you ever get the chance, I'm dressing you in skimpy lingerie and having you parade around the house – so it had to be something else. _

_Oh, it was love alright. But then I realized that it wasn't brotherly love. _

_It was _that_ kind of love. _

_From the first second I saw you, I loved you. Ha, pedophilia. And incest. Technically. Whatever. _

_My point is, I need you. I could never stand to be without you. Which will probably end up really sucking in the long run. _

_Ah, it's starting! Wicked! _

_Love, _

_The Awesome Gilbert. _

Well, Gilbert was right. It did end up really sucking in the long run. He died so his brother could live… But Ludwig couldn't live without Gilbert, either.

"What the hell are you crying for?" a petulant voice asked from the doorway.

Ludwig gasped. No, it couldn't be…

He turned around and saw Gilbert.

"G-Gilbert?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I'm the Platypus King," he answered, rolling his red eyes.

"But… you… I…" Ludwig was stuttering.

Gilbert's expression changed to one of sadness. "God, West. Why have you been torturing yourself like this? Reading that dumb letter, listening to this emo bullcrap…"

"America sent me the CD," Ludwig murmured. "The sixth track reminded me of you."

"So why listen to it?" he snapped.

"Are you… real?" Ludwig asked.

"Are you?" Gilbert retorted.

"But… You died! I-I saw you!"

"Yeah, but my spirit's still here," he said. "I'm just immaterial, because I've got no land…"

"We can share! You can live with me!" Ludwig said desperately.

"Why?"

He looked down. "You saved me, once… I need you, East."

Prussia smiled. He could feel himself becoming whole once again. All flesh and blood and bone and sinew and muscle and whatever else he was once made of.

"Thanks, West," he said, walking over and kissing his brother. "And for the record, I heard you."

Ludwig smiled. Finally, all was good once again.


End file.
